my last breath
by skichik
Summary: Fred's goodbye to Angelina (song fic)
1. he's gone

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the hp characters, places etc. also I don't own the song "My Last Breath".  
  
Summary: Fred's goodbye to Angelina. (Song fic)  
  
Hold on to me my love  
  
You know I can't stay long All I wanted to say was I love you & I'm not afraid Can you hear me? Can you feel me in your arms?  
  
When Fred entered the room he knew she wouldn't see him. Her eyes were red, the tears still streamed down her face "Why, Fred?" she cried, her voice was hoarse - she had been crying hard. "Don't worry I'm hear now" he whispered although he knew she'd never hear him. Angelina looked around the room as though she would see him if only she looked hard enough, but she knew she would not. It broke her heart to think she would never see him walk into the room, or hear his voice call to her again. Why did he have to go? Why couldn't it be someone other than Fred? What did Fred ever do to hurt anyone? She asked herself these questions over in her head, but she had no answers & it drove her insane.  
  
Fred crossed the room & took Angelina in his arms whispering that it would be ok, although he could not see how it would be - they were no longer together, how could either of them possibly carry on, they needed each other to live, they were soul mates. Now they had no choice but to carry on alone, something neither of them had ever considered possible.  
  
Angelina stared straight through Fred to look at a picture of him smiling & waving at her as though nothing was wrong. She looked at the next frame, once again she saw Fred, this time he was with George & the two of them were too busy play fighting to notice her, but that was ok Fred & George should be together always. Friends & family surrounding Fred & her on their wedding day waved from the next the next picture. Slowly Angelina scanned all the photos that stood on the mantle most of them contained Fred with one of his brothers or his sister, or one of their friends, but the one she lingered on for the longest had been taken only weeks ago it was of Fred sitting in a large armchair holding a newborn child wrapped in a pink blanket, she would have stared at it forever if there hadn't been a scream in the next room.  
  
As Angelina rose from the sofa Fred released her from his grasp, he then followed her as she crossed the room & went through a door. Inside this room was one of the reasons Angelina didn't follow Fred, the reason she stayed. The screaming continued until Angelina lent down & picked the small girl up. The child's name was Amelia & she was their third child & was only four weeks old, Fred had been such a good father but he had barely got to know his daughter. Angelina cradled her daughter in her arms still crying for Fred, how could she raise her daughter without her him? How could Amelia grow up not knowing her father? More questions she could not answer. Once again Fred wrapped his arms around Angelina, whispering comforting words both of which were completely unnoticed by Angelina.  
  
Once Millie was quiet Angelina placed her back in her crib then turned to leave, but Millie began to scream again. Finally Angelina took Millie with her & went to bed, carefully she settled the child before she got into bed herself. Fred lay invisible next to his wife & child, watching them as the slept wishing he could stay forever & knowing he could not. 


	2. dreams

I'll miss the winter  
  
A world of fragile things Look for me in the white forest Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
  
Angelina slept little & dreamed events of the past:  
  
It was the year before they got married, the year after they had left Hogwarts. There was snow falling all around them as they ran through a small forest, Angelina ducked behind a huge tree as she fought to stay quiet whilst Fred hunted her. She looked across & noticed a hollow trunk she slipped into it & waited for Fred to find her, it didn't take him long - he could always find her - he held out a hand & pulled her from her hiding place taking her in his arms he kissed her gently. She giggled as he let her go then ran off again to hide, it was her favourite game & it was his as well. They had shared many days like this, running & playing like children in the snow, but there was one thing that set this day apart from the rest. Fred chased her through the snow for hours but when they finally tired & took a seat in the snow Fred pulled Angelina into his lap looking very serious "Angel," he said, "Would you ever leave me?" Angelina didn't even need to think of an answer, "Course not," she replied. "Why?" "Well you see I've been thinking- " "Oh no that means trouble" Angelina interrupted giggling. "Please, Angel, I'm being serious. I've been thinking that if, like you say, you'd never leave me then, maybe we should get married. What do you think?" "Are you asking me to marry you?" "In my own special way, yes, what do you say, Angel will you marry me?" "Yes, I'll marry you, of course I will" Fred was so happy he jumped up, forgetting Angelina was on his lap & dropping her in the snow before swiftly lifting her into his arms & kissing her lovingly. When he released her, he took her hand & began to run back towards the burrow so he could tell everyone the good news. Mrs. Weasley nearly fainted with excitement, Mr. Weasley was speechless, Bill & Charlie were out, Percy said congratulations then locked himself in his room again, George did a little dance & hugged both of them many times, Ron really happy for them both & Ginny was glad to hear she'd finally have a sister. The next day Fred & Angelina went to buy a house, they looked everywhere to find the perfect home & they found it, a small house in the country, away from muggles with plenty of room to extend if they decided to have children. To muggles this house was expensive, but to a wizard who ran an extremely profitable business the cost was nothing. Soon after buying their house Fred & Angelina moved in & made it into a truly magical home.  
  
Angelina dreamed again: She sat on a blanket in the sun, with Alicia, Katie, Hermione & Ginny, as the five of them watched their husbands running with the many children in the sunny field. There were eight children; one was George & Alicia's son Jonathan (4), then there was Lee & Katie's daughter Rachel (4), Ron & Hermione's two Jack (5) & Amy (6), Harry & Ginny's two James (6) & Lillian (4) & her own two Alexander (6) & Steven (5). The families met often & spent many days like this in the fields near their homes. They were more like one family with five mothers & fathers than five separate families, the children were all good friends & they lived at each others houses, especially when their parents were working for the Order. There wasn't anything really special about this day it was just like the many others they spent in these fields. Angelina laid back & relaxed in the sun simply enjoying being with her friends & family, wishing the dream would not end.  
  
Fred knew what she was dreaming of & he wished that they could share more days in the snow, or more days like the ones they spent moving into their first home, but he knew it would never happen. He felt Angelina stir next to him & he knew her dream was over, as was their dream of a happily-ever- after with Millie. 


	3. goodbye

Closing your eyes to disappear  
  
You pray your dreams will leave you here But still you wake & know the truth No one's there Say goodnight Don't be afraid Calling me, calling me as you fade to black  
  
Slowly Angelina's dream faded & as the sun crept into her room she began to ascend into wakefulness. She was half way there when she felt Fred's presence in her bed, impossible she thought he's gone, unless that was all a horrible nightmare, yes, she thought when I wake up Fred will be there & so will Millie & I'll forget this nightmare & we can all get on with our lives.  
  
When Fred saw Angelina begin to wake he sat up & watched her eyes open, she turned smiling to where he usually slept in their bed, her face fell, the covers were untouched "Fred?" she called slightly panicked. "I'm here, Angel" "Fred, where are you?" "I'm right here beside you, Angel, & I always will be" "Fred, why aren't you here?" "I am here Angel, you just can't see me" "Fred' why don't you answer me?" "I do answer you, Angel, you just can't hear me" "Fred this isn't funny, I dreamed you were gone show me you're here, tell me that it was all a bad dream" "I am gone, Angel, & if I could show you I was here I would, if I could say it was all a bad dream & come back to you I would, but I can't & although you can't hear me tell you this you must understand that I will always love you & I will watch over you always. But now I must say goodbye." With that Fred's presence left the room he finally passed on, & Angelina finally admitted to herself that Fred was gone & not coming back, he was dead. 


End file.
